nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Nóngyè
Nóngyè (Chinese: 农业 (farming), alternatively called Farming Town in Lovian English or Nongje in Bredish) is a small Hamlet found in 1902, in Clymene, by farmers who moved away from Plains. The hamlet was founded by Chinese immigrants who wanted to start their own settlement because of their dislike for the ruling in the northern settlements in now-a-day Plains, which is also a farming a town. The hamlet still has a majority of speakers and ethnic Chinese. The town has seen a small switch to Bredish, with about 10% of the populous speaking it in Nóngyè. The settlement is one of three Chinese named settlements in Clymene the other being Sofasi and Xiandu. Geography and Plains]]The geography has played a major role in the history of the Hamlet. Because of the reliance on farming it's location on fertile soil is very important to the people and their economy. In addition the location to nearby towns and hamlets on the sea is important to allow farm products to be bought locally, and then shipped elsewhere in the world. History Nóngyè was founded out of economic and cultural needs in 1902 by a few Chinese farmers from the northern Clymene area. Most of the farmland already was already settled and used by earlier settlers, so the incoming Chinese population decided to leave the farms there and create their own Hamlet. By 1904 the word of an almost culturally Chinese settlement spread across the state and many decided to move to Nóngyè to start their own farms. By 1918 population had increased to its all time high of 800. In 1927 with population hovering still at 800, the Hamlet took a turn for the worse. Mixed with bad economic conditions, bad crop seasons, and weather conditions, the Chinese settlers moved elsewhere to find work and move into urban life in places like Sofasi or Xiandu. The economic conditions, during the great depression, led population to decrease to 150 people and when capital and lending also dried up, the Hamlet was looked at to be deserted. By 1945, the family owned Wu Credit Union allowed for over 5 million dollars in loans to farmers to keep their business afloat. The historic actions which the Credit Union took were drastic, yet needed. Most of the local farms stayed in business and were able to pay back the loans given. For the next 20 years population stabilized at about 200 people and the Chinese culture staying alive during the time. Through new immigrants coming to the Hamlet and other Clymeni people moving into the town, a small Bredish population has grown and been accepted into the community. About 10% of the Hamlet speaks Bredish as of 2012. Demographics The hamlet has had a varying number of population in the early part of the 20th century, but since then has flat lined. Due to the economic growth and Chinese immigration movement to move to the settlement, population rose to 800 during the latter part of the 1910's and by the 1925 census to 705. The Clymene Demographic Center reports that during the history of the Hamlet, it has never dipped below 94% of the people with Chinese heritage. In 2013 the Hamlet had 85% Chinese ethnicity, 8% of multiple ethnicities, and 7% of other ethnicities. The Hamlet, on religious matters, is considered to be the most atheist settlement in Lovia. In 1945, the census reported that about 88% of the people living in Nóngyè were atheist. By today about 91% identify as athiest, another 4% agnostic, and 5% with a religion. Map * 1 - Chinese Street Category:Settlement Category:Clymene Category:Hamlet Category:Settlement in Clymene Category:Current hamlet